Where Angels Fear To Tread
by PerpetualSnare
Summary: The Jacob's family thought that Jack would stay with them forever. Jack thought differently.
1. Chapter 1

Each Jacob's child had had their own strange and symbiotic relationship with Jack and the four of them had been inseparable during the fall of 1899.

Everyone who knew David had seen him become more confident and assured of himself as he spent more time with Jack. In turn, Jack had become more contemplative and more measured in his speech because of David's influence. In a way, their friendship had created a placebo effect because deep inside both of them had always possessed the qualities that the other was known for. It simply had taken a human mirror for both of them to understand that.

For Les, it was hero worship. David didn't mind that Les looked up to Jack, after all he looked up to him too and not just because Jack was taller than him. Perhaps it had been David's brains that had ultimately helped win the strike, but it has been Jack's charisma that had made people listen. For his part, Jack enjoyed the idea of having a little brother and usually liked when Les tagged along.

David looked the other way when Jack stole kisses from his older sister Sarah. That is not to say that David didn't have an opinion on the matter. David wanted to make sure that Sarah was not being taken advantage of. Jack was a great friend, but the kind of attention that he gave Sarah could ruin her reputation if she wasn't careful. The old biddies in their neighborhood already clucked disapprovingly when Sarah and Jack walked down the street together. For the most part though, he didn't mind, because the romance solidified Jack's relationship with his family.

Jack had spent Christmas Day with the Jacobs, even though the family didn't celebrate the holiday themselves. During the Jacob's Hanukkah feast, Jack has savored the taste of potato latkes and rugelach for the first time. He had watched with respect on the eighth night of the Festival of Lights when Mayer had lit the shamash, trying to understand the ritual and what lay behind it. Esther practically considered Jack her son in law already, not even caring that he wasn't Jewish. A lot of girls in the neighborhood were marrying outside of the faith. Most important to her was that Sarah was happy.

Esther was pleased that Sarah had finally taken an interest in a beau. Her daughter hadn't taken to any of the other suitors that had been presented to her by her parents. Marvin had been too short. Simon had been too vain. Lewis was too much of a mama's boy, not to mention his bad breath. The Jacob's were concerned however that Jack might lose interest, not that Sarah wasn't worthy, but_ that_ young man had a wanderlust that was difficult to satiate. Esther wasn't sure that any girl was capable of pinning him down.

Esther and Mayer had gone to bed fairly early on the 25th and had let Les stay up with the older children. After Les had faded, the three young adults had sat in front of the fireplace talking for hours. David and Jack had taken turns trying to make Sarah laugh, telling jokes and off-color stories, some of which had made her blush. Jack thought that David hadn't noticed how his hand had rested on the small of Sarah's back, but David _had_ noticed. David had also noticed the look that Jack and Sarah had exchanged when Esther had asked Sarah to retire for the night. Just because Esther approved of Jack, didn't mean that she was going to allow any hanky panky under her roof and she didn't trust David to make sure that that wouldn't happen.

After Sarah left them, silence filled the room, save for the occasional crackle of the fire. The young men nestled into the blankets that Esther had provided and they stared into the glowing embers.

"We betta get some shut eye…still gots to go out selling tomorrow.", Jack said.

"Yea..you're right."

"'Night, Dave."

"Goodnight."

Outside, the wind whipped and howled, rattling the windows. David's eyelids were heavy with sleep and he was about to close them for the night when he heard Jack murmur.

"I can't do it"

David turned his head to his friend and said, "Can't do what?"

Jack did not respond and when David lightly poked him in the ribs, Jack neither moved nor spoke, for he had been talking in his sleep.


	2. Nightmares

Sarah awoke to find Jack sleeping next to her in her bed. They were faced towards each other and he had his arm draped securely around her waist in a proprietary manner. Sarah was shocked that Jack would be bold enough to enter her bedroom let alone her bed, when any movement on his part might wake her parents. Sarah had dreamed of this moment for months, and could not deny that she enjoyed this kind of intimacy; however she knew that it was highly improper. Jack looked so peaceful and as Sarah studied the dark circles under his eyes, she hesitated to wake him. Nevertheless, she knew that she had to send him back to the common room. If her parents found him with her, they would surely cast him out of the house and forbid her to see him.

Just as Sarah was about to whisper Jack's name, the arm that snaked around her waist became chillingly cold. It was as if a long thin block of ice was resting on her side.

"Jack", she said and poked him in the chest with her free hand.

Jack did not stir at her prodding. When Sarah tried to lift his arm off of her, it suddenly became as heavy as granite. Sarah could not lift Jack's arm even with the greatest of efforts.

"Jack", she hissed.

Not only did her companion remain immobile, but his lips had turned a frightening shade of violet. Jack's skin was ghastly pale and Sarah feared the worst. Compromising situation or not, Sarah needed help rousing Jack, so she called for David, who was sleeping in the other room.

"David. David! Help!"

No one came to her aid. Sarah was beside herself.

Suddenly, Jack's leaden arm became searingly hot. The heat radiating from his arm was scorching Sarah's skin.

"Jack, wake up!", Sarah screamed. With her free hand she slapped him in the face trying to get a response. Sarah's skin was now blistering and just when she thought that she was going to faint, the part of Jack's arm that was touching her disintegrated into ash before her eyes, leaving a grey powdery residue in its place.

Sarah awoke in a cold sweat. She looked to her right, only to find Les snuggled up beside her for warmth.

She threw off the covers, dashed into the common room and saw the sleeping forms of Jack and David in shadow as the dying embers of the fire breathed their last. Sarah studied Jack for a moment. His face was flushed and the sliver of moonlight that came in from the window hit his cheekbone. He was lost in sleep and had no notion of the nightmare that Sarah had just experienced.

Sarah went back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She stared out of the winter window and watched as downy snow drifted to earth like powdered sugar slowly being sifted onto a cake. Tears started to stream down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The hour was just shy of four in the morning and Jack stood on the roof looking down at the freshly fallen snow on the streets below him. He smiled to himself when he spied the small four limbed imprint of a child who had made a snow angel several hours before. Jack heard movement from the fire escape behind him and he turned around expecting to see Sarah. Instead, he faced her father. Mayer was wearing a faded brown coat and a red scarf that Esther had knitted for him.

"Expecting someone else?", Mayer said with a mischievous smile.

Jack tried not to give himself away. "Naw, I got up and didn't want to disturb nobody.", he said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I thought I might find you up here." Mayer hadn't been fooled. He knew that Jack and Sarah often met up on the roof in the early mornings before the rest of the family was up.

"Yea, well Dave snores. I couldn't sleep anymore.", Jack said, which was only a half-lie.

"Listen Jack, I'd like to talk to you.", Mayer said and moved closer to Jack.

'"About what?"

"About Sarah", Mayer responded candidly.

"About Sarah?", Jack questioned the older man uneasily.

"Jack, our neighbors _have _seen things. Don't deny that you have been rather bold with Sarah lately."

Perhaps Jack had been a bit free with his hands and his lips, but he didn't think that he deserved a lecture.

"Sir, I...", Jack started to say.

Mayer held up his right hand as a means of silencing Jack.

"Let me finish. I'm not going to scold you; you are too old for that. Believe it or not, I was young once too, so I understand. Esther's father wouldn't let me alone with her until I had a ring on her finger."

Jack became flushed and said "I don't ever mean no disrespect towards you."

"You do care about my daughter, right?", Mayer asked him.

"Of course." Jack didn't have to think twice about that.

"Do you love her?", Mayer pressed him further.

Suddenly, Jack became uncomfortable. What exactly was Mr. Jacobs after? Jack was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Well love is a pretty strong word, ain't it?", Jack finally responded.

"Not if you mean it. I know you've been making extra money at the docks."

"Yea, ever since the strike, people seem to be offering me extra work. It's nice to have the dough to treat Sarah to a picture show or to a bite to eat." Jack admitted.

"You made quite a name for yourself. A lot of people respect you.", Mayer said in an effort to build Jack up.

"Yea, maybe a little too much.", Jack answered back, almost to himself.

"What does that mean?", Mayer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack sighed and turned away from Mayer. "I don't know...sometimes I feel like this city is closin' in on me. "

"Still dreaming about going out west?", Mayer hinted.

Jack thought about the question. "Not exactly. I don't know if I'm cut out to be a_ real_ cowboy."

Mayer walked closer to Jack. He tried to choose his words carefully.

"Jack, I want to be honest with you. Our family lost most of our savings when I was out of work. It's hard supporting three children, especially when two of them are barely children anymore. Sarah is at an age where she should be getting married. If I had to give up one child, well..."

"What exactly are you tryin' to say, Sir?", Jack said as he turned back around and looked Mayer in the eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't feel like a loss if you and she...", Mayer's words trailed off, but his meaning was all too clear.

"Mr J., are you talking about wedding bells?"

"I'm asking you to seriously think about your intentions towards Sarah. You and she could build a nice future together."

"Did Sarah ask you to talk to me?", Jack questioned suspiciously.

"No. She wouldn't be bold enough." This was the truth.

Jack was disquieted. He wasn't ready to have this conversation...not with Sarah...not with her father...not even with himself.

"Well to be honest Sir, I don't know what kind of future I wanna build."

It was Mayer's turn to walk away from Jack.

"Maybe I've been wrong about you. I've trusted you with Sarah because I thought that you wouldn't break her heart.", Mayer said as he shook his head.

"Look, Mr. Jacobs. I don't know what you want me to say.", Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can't make her respectable, don't lead her on.", Mayer said fiercely.

Jack tried to think of something to say to this, but his tongue and his heart failed him.

"I'm gonna go see if Dave is up yet.", Jack said and retreated down the fire escape.

Mayer looked after Jack with irritated concern. He meant _everything_ that he had said to the young man but he feared that he had pushed too hard.


End file.
